


bloom

by grxceful



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxceful/pseuds/grxceful
Summary: Love blossoms, and love fades; just as flowers do.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 16





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> tiny fic!!! idk what this is about to be honest ^__^ ' but i hope it's nice to read. i just wanted to write a very fluffy doyu fic. alcohol is mentioned! im not a florist so im not fully sure of the flower meanings so please, if you can help me out please do!

The yellow flowers were gorgeous, at least that's what Yuta thought, but he wasn't the florist. He didn't know anything about what the flowers meant, although they probably meant something along the lines of undying love. Yuta pushed down the resentment that bubbled up at the thought of those flowers going in a vase, placed lovingly next to the photograph of Doyoung with his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. He can't stop thinking about how Jaehyun would hug Doyoung, after taking the bouquet from his pretty hands. 

_"For me? Doie, you didn't need to-"_

_"They have a special meaning!"_

Jaehyun would giggle at that, and roll his eyes mockingly. He would then pester his lover to spill the beans until he has enough and he texts Donghyuck instead.

Yuta can't pretend to not be bothered by it anymore. He can't handle being friends with the two, not while his heart aches everytime Doyoung gazes fondly at Jaehyun's dimples. That's why Yuta has not been over to their house for a whole year now. It was suspicious at first, as Yuta kept coming up with absurd excuses. It took months for the two to give up on trying to get Yuta to come over, hoping Yuta would tell them why he was avoiding them. Yuta never did, and their traditions simply faded away. Surely, they must have figured out that it had all begun when they'd started dating; they definitely must have stopped trying to smooth things over with Yuta out of pity. Yuta wasn't complaining; sympathy or not, he was just glad he didn't have to watch Doyoung coo over Jaehyun. 

"Yuta?" 

Yuta stopped chewing on the edge of his thumb, snapping his head up to meet Doyoung's wide eyes. There was surprise there, clear as day. It was probably because Doyoung's closest friend, who had avoided him as much as possible for a whole twelve months, was now casually draped across the sofa in his shop, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't like Yuta was expecting to see him either. Donghyuck was still on duty, packing up a bundle of yellow roses for the purple-haired teen at the counter. Doyoung's shift was supposed to be much, _much_ later. 

He holds Doyoung's stare for only a minute, before breaking into a wide grin. 

"Hey, Doyoung!" 

Doyoung looked confused for a moment, his eyes unusually dull but before Yuta's smile could falter, he swooped and pulled Yuta into a tight embrace. 

Yuta is unsure of what would follow, unprepared for whatever questions he might have, so he simply lets himself relax in his arms. " _Ah, you can't touch these though_ ", Donghyuck had said, placing the yellow flower bouquet on the table behind him. " _These are Doyoung's. Chrysanthemums. If anything goes wrong with them, he won't ever let me hear the end of it._ " Yuta should've put two and two together; of course Doyoung's coming early to pick them up. Was he planning something special then? Maybe he was planning to pop the question today; asking the love of his life to marry him with a bunch of pretty flowers to tell him he'd never let go. Why else would he ask Donghyuck to keep the fresh flowers ready, if he wasn't planning on picking them up hours before his shift. Yuta mentally face-palmed as Doyoung released him from the death grip. 

"Yuta, you being here…" Doyoung said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I wanted to talk to you."

Guilt gurgled at the pit of Yuta's stomach; hearing Doyoung sound so heartbroken and betrayed plucked painfully at Yuta's heartstrings. 

"I'm sorry."

Of course. A year had passed but nothing had changed. It was as though Yuta was the same as he was back in 2018; insecure and anxious. All it took were two words to echo through the sunlit shop for Yuta to feel broken again. The voice that belonged to a man who had not done anything wrong but had somehow pushed a man he barely knew into a pit of unhappiness. 

"Listen Do- wait is that, Yuta?" 

Yuta cursed inwardly, forcing his back to straighten up. He psyched himself up, determined to hold Jaehyun's eyes. Yuta made sure his face betrayed no emotion; it was as expressionless as Donghyuck's, who pretended he wasn't eagerly watching the events unfold. 

Jaehyun's lips curved upwards slightly, his eyes still filled with unexplainable sorrow. Yuta disliked Jaehyun, and he felt awfully guilty for being unable to befriend him, solely because he couldn't get over the overwhelming jealousy he felt every time he saw Jaehyun. Yuta forced his cheeks to offer a tight smile back at the slouching man. 

"Doyoung, I know what chrysanthemums mean."

Yuta didn't, but he was growing to think they didn't profess undying love. He watched tensely as Jaehyun fished a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, at which Donghyuck let out an audible gasp, startling many. The purple haired boy was long gone, his spot as the only customer replaced by a blonde boy who looked extremely uncomfortable as all eyes set on him. 

"The reciept? Fell out of your pockets last night."

Doyoung looked like a deer caught in headlights, frozen with worry all over his face. A dead giveaway at this point; Yuta realised he was trying to end things with Jaehyun.

"Why?"

"Jae, I don't think-"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know it was way too early to try but I just," Jaehyun bit his lip, his eyes clouded with regret, "I didn't like not being around you. I missed you."

Doyoung's shoulders sagged, his facial features brightening up with relief. 

"Jaehyun, I miss you too", he said, reaching out to put his hands on his shoulders, "I really do. I just didn't want us to go back to dating each other. I was worried last night was a date and I'm sorry I acted that way. Please forgive me, Jae."

Jaehyun looked up, his eyes much less sad. He offered Doyoung a gentle smile, with a little nod. "I hope you never blamed me for falling out of love. You're incredible, Doie. I just wasn't the right guy for you."

Doyoung rolled his eyes, obviously in good spirit. "Yes, it's only been seven months, it's not like I'd forgotten your long ass speech."

It was like the air had been cleared of any and all tension as Jaehyun laughed, and Yuta could practically feel the jealousy in his heart dissolve away leaving an empty hole behind that was quickly plugged by guilt. Wasn't he the worst friend, to hate his best friend for being happy? How could he celebrate the falling out of two of his closest friends? Before guilt could hurt him further, Doyoung turned around and asked Yuta if he would like to have coffee with them. 

"Of course." 

And so, time went by. Yuta liked to measure time in odd units; ones that made no sense to those who weren't in love. Time to Yuta was meant to be measured as "Pre-Doyoung" and "Post-Doyoung". The time spent in his company was different; hours, minutes, seconds - but they were all the same when Doyoung was around. 

"That makes _no_ sense", Mark grumbled. "Everything you say sounds like you stole it from a middle schooler's diary."

"That's because you don't know Doyoung." 

Mark rolled his eyes, muttering a half-hearted "Sure." 

Jaehyun and Doyoung both started showing up more often in Yuta's life, no longer in the same way as they had before. Jaehyun would tell Yuta all about his new job, far away from his apartment but interesting and promising. That's all they talked about, to be honest. Work, mostly Jaehyun's because Yuta's wasn't very eventful anyway. They had fallen back into a comfortable friendship where Jaehyun could ramble on about anything in the world and Yuta would simply listen intently. They hadn't spoken about the past; not a single "remember the good ol' times" and to be candid, Yuta liked it that way. He was happy to leave all of it in the past. 

So, it comes as a huge shock when Jaehyun asks Yuta if he had known. 

"Known what?" Mark asked impatiently as Yuta recounted the ordeal. 

Months had passed and Yuta had gotten much closer to Jaehyun than before. They had gone out drinking with some friends for the first time in two years and Jaehyun's poor cerebellum must have given up on him almost immediately after the liquor had entered his body because there was no sobriety left in the man's body. Yuta had then decided to ditch their group of friends to help Jaehyun get home safely, as he was nearly fully sober himself. He wasn't in the mood to drink anyway, worried about a project he had to get done by the next afternoon.

"I really like you, you know?" 

Yuta's mind went blank and the arm that had been wrapped around Jaehyun's shoulder to support him almost dropped in shock. 

"I really do. You're so nice. And funny. Pretty, too."

Yuta didn't really know what to do. Jaehyun surely wasn't professing his love for Yuta in this state. Not when he was looking at the ground with half lidded eyes, unable to walk in a straight line. 

"Probably why Doyoung wants you so bad."

This is the point where, if it had been anyone but Yuta, Jaehyun would have been on the floor. Yuta simply gripped tighter onto Jaehyun's denim jacket, pretending he hadn't heard it. He doesn't want to know. Not like this. Not from a drunk Jaehyun at ass-o-clock in front of his apartment. Not when Doyoung was half a mile away, sleeping soundly in his own, hoping to get at least an hour of wonderful dreams before the alarm went off and forced him out of bed to go to work. 

"He talks about you a lot. Even to me. His ex."

Yuta keeps his eyes focused on the wooden flooring. They're nearly there. Two more corridors. 

Drunk people don't need another voice to keep the conversation going; and so, unfortunately for Yuta, he simply kept going. 

"It's a little sad how he got over me in under a year but I mean", Jaehyun said, looking at Yuta with a soft smile, "If anyone could rival me."

One more corridor. 

"If I were you I would just do it. Gather a bunch of those purple flowers, or better yet, roses and go give them. Shoot my shot."

"We're here."

Yuta pushed all the noisy thoughts down and all but pushed Jaehyun through the door into his apartment. 

"He's right, you know", Mark said, crunching down on another chip noisily. "Just do it." 

"OK, Shea LeBouf, maybe I will."

"Wait, really?" Mark's volume rose from normal to almost a yell, as he scrambled to his feet in surprise. "Yo, you really-" 

"Today", Yuta said, stifling a grin. He nonchalantly looked at his watch, dramatically pausing as though he was checking (he had been counting down to the minute) before replying with a "in around two hours."

Mark was the best hype-man Yuta could have ever asked for. The next two hours went by in a blur with Mark losing his marbles and Yuta praying to every single deity out there. 

"One bouquet of red roses, white roses and baby's breath for…"

"Doyoung."

The man's eyes were unreadable as his looked from the card that held his name to Yuta who stood in front of the counter with fidgety hands and a clearly nervous face. 

"A different Doy-?"

"It's for you."

"Do you know-?" 

"Yes, I googled all of it. I know what they mean. And so do you."

"So, you really…?"

"Yeah."

Doyoung's lips curved into a soft smile as the tips of his ears turned red. He thrust the bouquet into Yuta's hand and held up a finger. "One moment, please."

"Huh?" 

Doyoung rushed over to where Donghyuck was furiously trimming some stems to borrow the pen that he conveniently carried around in the pocket of his apron. Yuta stood there, about to apologise to the lady behind him who was grumbling about him holding up the line when Doyoung finished furiously scribbling on the card and stuck it onto the bouquet with a tiny piece of tape. The lady behind him breathed a sigh of relief and pushed him to the side to rightfully claim her turn. 

" _To_ _DOYOUNG_ _' **s love**._"

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there are any typos/inconsistencies at curiouscat.me/10vingly !!


End file.
